


A Years Reflection

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Purple (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: Reader reflects on what happened last year.Happy Birthday to Randall and Moths!(SPOILERS AHEAD FOR THE GAME)
Relationships: Moths Purpura/Reader, Moths/Reader, Randall Purpura/Reader
Kudos: 6





	A Years Reflection

Almost a full year has passed since the fire, learning about Moths, and beginning to settle back into a regular routine with you and Randall.

A year has passed, and things are better. 

And they’re continuing to get better. 

You can only hope that Randall is as happy as you are now, and you think he is. 

Moths is…

It’s harder to tell with him. 

But you think since acknowledging him, talking to him, interacting with him things have gotten better. 

The anger, resentment, and guilt from what happened before, what happened last year is fading from all of you. And whether or not that’s a good thing, whether you deserve to be absolved from it all you can’t say. 

But you know you’re happier without it. 

You think  _ they’re  _ happier without it.

Their happiness matters more to you than anything else, more than your own happiness, and more than anyone who may accidentally get  **hurt** for standing in the way of that happiness. 

And besides, another year, another chance to grow and change and become different people than the ones we were before. 


End file.
